Ketika Minhyun Sakit
by Chikinnvi
Summary: Tentang Seorang Hwang Minhyun, yang ternyata sangat manja jika ia sedang sakit. / "Sering-sering saja hyung, sakitnya. Agar kau slalu bersikap manja padaku." -Hyunbin / Produce 101, Kwon Hyunbin, Hwang Minhyun


**Ketika Minhyun Sakit**

 **YG K Kwon Hyunbin**

 **Pledis Hwang Minhyun**

 **Fluff, AU, Tidak sesuai EYD**

.

.

"Jam berapa ini?" sebuah gumaman keluar dari mulut Hyunbin. Ia segera mengarahkan pandangannya pada meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya, "Astaga, baru jam setengah lima! Untuk apa aku bangun sepagi ini?" rutuknya.

Kemudian Hyunbin merasakan sebuah lengan melingkar di pinggangnya. Ia hampir terlonjak kaget kalau saja si pemilik lengan tidak menggumamkan namanya. Tapi sesaat kemudian, raut wajahnya menampakan kekagetannya, karna merasakan hawa panas dari orang itu.

"Minhyun-hyung..." Hyunbin mengguncang-guncang kan tubuh kekasihnya itu. _Seperti nya dia demam_. Ia kemudian menempelkan punggung telapak tangannya pada dahi Minhyun, dan benar saja. Dahi nya terasa sangat panas.

Hyunbin segera beranjak dari tempat tidur nya, tetapi lengan Minhyun menahannya. Perlahan mata kucing itu terbuka.

"Kau mau kemana...?" tanyanya, dengan nada sedikit manja.

Hyunbin bergeming sejanak. Ia kaget, tentu saja. Seorang Minhyun bersikap dan berkata manja itu sangat jarang sekali. Bahkan hampir tidak pernah.

"Eh..., itu hyung, kau sakit. Tubuhmu panas sekali. Akan ku ambilkan kompres dulu, ya,"

Minhyun menggeleng lemah, manarik lengan Hyunbin yang di tahannya, hingga dia terjatuh kembali ke tempat tidurnya, berbaring di sebelahnya. Minhyun kemudian memeluk tubuh Hyunbin, seakan itu adalah sebuah guling, dan ia pun kembali tertidur lagi.

Di kantornya, Hyunbin masih memikirkan Minhyun. Minhyun sedang sakit, namun Hyunbin terpaksa meninggalkannya karna pekerjaannya yang sangat menumpuk.

Mata Hyunbin menatap lurus pada layar komputer di hadapannya, namun pandangannya menerawang kemana-mana. _Apa sebaiknya aku minta tolong pada Hyunwoo, untuk menjaganya saja, ya? Ah, tapi pasti dia sedang sangat sibuk. Atau ... Jonghyun-hyung? Eh, jangan deh. Bisa-bisa Jihoon akan memukulku, kalau aku benar menyuruh pacarnya untuk menjaga Minhyun-hyung. Jihoon kan slalu cemburu kalau melihat Jonghyun-hyung bersama dengan_ _Minhyun-hyung_. Hyunbin mengacak asal rambutnya, frustasi. Ia kemudian merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja, dan memejamkan matanya. Ia benar-benar sangat bingung.

Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan bahunya di tepuk oleh seseorang. Dengan malas, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh.

"Hei," kata orang itu, Lee Hoorim. Salah satu sahabat Hyunbin sejak di universitas. "Ada yang mencarimu."

"Siapa?"

"Pacarmu, si..."

Belum selesai Hoorim berbicara, Hyunbin sudah berlari mencari seseorang yang di maksud Hoorim. Dan benar saja, orang itu adalaha Minhyun, pacarnya. Memangnya siapa lagi pacarnya? Tidak mungkin kan, Hyunbin menyelingkuhi Minhyun. Disana, Minhyun terlihat sangat pucat, dan Hyunbin segera menghampirinya. Baru saja ia ingin bertanya sesuatu, dia sudah dibuat panik oleh Minhyun yang tiba-tiba terkulai lemas dan terjatuh pingsan. Untung saja Hyunbin dengan segera menangkapnya.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga, hyung... " tersenyum, Hyunbin berucap lega.

"Kita dimana?" tanya Minhyun, mengerjap dan kemudian mengucek pelan matanya.

"Di mobilku. Di basement,"

"Maaf, aku merepotkanmu, Bin-ah,"

Hyunbin hanya tersenyum simpul seraya mengacak sayang surai hitam Minhyun.

"Bin-ah.. Tak bisakah kau ajukan cuti untuk hari ini saja? Aku..."

"Atasanku malah memberi saran seperti itu. Begitupun dengan Hoorim-hyung. Mereka menyuruhku untuk menemanimu saja." jawab Hyunbin memotong ucapan Minhyun.

Minhyun bergeming dan menunduk, dia merasa bersalah karna sudah mengganggu dan merepotkan kekasihnya itu.

"Maaf..."

"Minta maafnya sekali saja, hyung. Aku tidak apa kok," ujar Hyunbin sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia mengambil sebuah selimut dari kursi belakang, lalu kemudia memakaikannya pada Minhyun, dan mengecup kilas keningnya.

Minhyun tersenyum simpul, pipinya sedikit merona diperlakukan seperti itu oleh kekasihnya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba ke kantorku? Hyung benar-benar membuatku panik, tau,"

"Ah, itu karna.." Minhyun sedikit bingung harus menjawab apa, semburat merah semakin kentara kontras di kedua pipinya yang pucat.

Melihat itu, Hyunbin tersenyum penuh arti, "Karna kau merindukanku ya, hyung?" ujar Hyunbin dengan nada jahil.

"Ti.. Tidak ..." Minhyun semakin salah tingkah.

"Hahahah.. Hyung, ternyata jika kau sedang sakit kau menjadi sangat manja, yah?" Hyunbin mengakat tangannya dan mengacak pelan rambut Minhyun, "Tapi tidak apa, kau menjadi semakin manis dan menggemaskan, aku suka,"

Minhyun sedikit tersentak. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah Hyunbin yang sedang tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Sering-sering saja hyung, sakitnya. Agar kau slalu bersikap manja padaku." canda Hyunbin. Yang di sambut dengan jitakan lumayan di kepalanya.

 **END**

Hai, it's Hehe :D

Akutuh lagi suka-sukanya banget sama Produce 101. Dari season pertama, sampe yang kedua ini. Meskipun yang kedua ini banyak kontroversinya. Ada beberapa yang out juga. Salah satunya Han Jongyeon, trainee dari Maroo. Dia tuh bias aku, padahal TT.

Selain itu, aku berharap salah satu member Nu'est, trainee Starship, dan Cube ada yang debut. Aku Pledis, Starship, dan Cube stand, btw.

Sedih juga, setelah PD101S2 berakhir, Nu'est katanya resmi bubar. Semoga, setelahnya mereka dapat banyak tawaran agency lain dan memulai semuanya lagi dari awal, kaya Beast yang sekarang jadi Highlight. Dan yang pasti agency yang bersikap adil.

Dan, aku juga lagi greget banget sama Minhyunbin ini. Emang sih, momment nya jarang. Tapi gak tau kenapa, bisa suka banget sama couple ini. Hehe.

Selain Minhyunbin aku juga suka JinSeob, Cube couple, OngNiel, dll :D

Suka Produce 101 juga? Bisa pm aku, kita ngobrol-ngobrol tentang bias, dan saling ngedukung. Hehe.

Btw, ada yang mau request buat pair Produce 101 selanjutnya?

Don't forget to review :)


End file.
